Kingdom Hearts: Verblassen
"A journey...to defeat all who wants to steal the hearts.." —Tagline ''Kingdom Hearts: Verblassen ''is a fanmade addition for the Kingdom Hearts series created by Xyberson for Sony Playstation 2 (PS2) and XBOX 360 . The story of the game takes place at the rebirth of Organization XIII after the fall of the organization in the hands of Sora. The main characters of this game are Raleigh, Vastro, and Clare. Verblassen is one of Kingdom Hearts series that oppose Kingdom Hearts: Zwielicht Story Sora and Riku have defeat Xemnas, the former and the leader of Organization XIII. One year passes and Organization XIII reformed caused by the Interdiction's left energy in the world. The leader is still the same, Xemnas and also the other members (except for Roxas who have joined with Sora). Roxas's place as number XIII will be replaced by Xhaliger. But this time, Sora will not be playable anymore and exchanged by a new major protagonist, Raleigh (Vastro and Clare will be the new partner for this game). For the first time, Raleigh will wake up in the Land of Dusk and met Clare who was cooking a food. After she noticed that you're awakened, Vastro appeared out and ask him to make a life license in the Lunar Court. As the three of them became bestfriends, they join the Lunar Military Company as the army commanders and the wielder of the keyblade. Time passes, and this three arrived at an island named as Destiny Island. They met with Sora, Donald and Goofy, who told them about the rebirth of Organization XIII. Sora also told that the organization will be no more the same as before, but even much greater than before. New Changes Kingdom Hearts: Verblassen is not the same as the other Kingdom Hearts series that only Disney and Final Fantasy characters that are available in the game. Verblassen ''has been designed to have other characters from various games besides Final Fantasy and Disney, such as Dynasty Warriors series, Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Megaman and Megaman Starforce series, Tekken and Soul Calibur series, Yu-Gi-Oh! series, DotA, and Pokemon Digimon series. Gameplay ''Verblassen adopt Kingdom Hearts II gameplay elements. The character (Raleigh) will have ordinary battle elements such as Life Gauge, MP Gauge, and Drive Form Gauge. But, there's a different in design of the form gauge in this game to avoid from being the same as Kingdom Hearts II. For the beginning of the game, your drive gauge will be no use until you defeat Spade Magnes as the first boss that appears in Echo Ridge. After defeat Kotarō Fūma , Black Magician , and Balanar in Secret Hades Cup, you'll get an ability "Musou Form", a greater version of Drive Form and have more powerful forms than before. After beating the game's storyline, you can synthesize "Mega Musou Drive" through the Moogle. Which through this ability, you can even summon enemies to have a combo attack. There is also an Rage Attack Gauge or Charge Attack Gauge that can be used in battle. Charge attack are attacks released by Raleigh depended on the settings the player have set. The higher the level, the more damage can be caused by charge attack. The difficulty level that can be choose by the player is not only Beginner, Standard, and Proud. In addition, Xyberson have added Master level for those who're very skilled in playing Kingdom Hearts. Weapons The primary weapon of this game is the Keyblade. The basic keyblade that will used by the player in the beginning of the game is the Kingdom Key. Vastro will use the sword and Clare will use the staff. Various types of keyblades can be obatained by finishing a mission or synthesize panels through Moogle. Worlds and Characters Land of Dusk Jiangzhou *Raleigh *Vastro *Clare *King Carten *Master Zyrus *General Tomwinsky Destiny Islands *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Donald *Goofy *Tidus *Wakka *Selphie Echo Ridge *Geo Stelar *Omega-Xis *Hope Stelar *Kelvin Stelar *Luna Platz *Bud Bison *Zack Temple Hollow Bastion *Leon *Aerith *Yuffie *Tifa *Cid Agrabah *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie Category:Stories